Cars (video game)
Cars: The Video Game is a video game that was released June 5, 2006. It was the first Pixar video game based upon the movie. The game takes place after the movie, as players take the role as Lightning McQueen, as he prepares for the next Piston Cup season, as well as racing new competitors.The game is considered a sequel to the film of the same name. It is available on Mac, Windows, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Xbox, Xbox 360, Nintendo GameCube, Wii, Game Boy Advance, and Nintendo DS.The Wii version includes functionality geared towards its controller, and was a launch game. It, and most of the other console versions, also feature the voice-over cast from the Cars film. Plot One night, the movie opens in the final race of the Lightning McQueen dreams of the Prehistoric Landscape. Dusty Crophopper has a successful career as watching McQueen and rest of gangs of races, where a skilled but arrogant rookie racecar has overtaken his opponents, avoided a huge wreck, and built up a huge lead over the cup's defending (but soon retiring) seven-time champion, Strip "The King" Weathers, and perennial runner-up Chick Hicks. However, because of his refusal to make regular pit stops and get new tyres, his rear worn tyres burst into flames on the final lap, causing him to skid and ultimately crawl to the finish line, barely managing to tie the King and Chick Hicks in a photo finish by sticking his tongue out at the finish line. He tells Sally about it the next morning, who tells him about Doc wanting to meet him at Willy's Butte and some visitors at Flo's interested in a race. The Next afternoon, He challenges the two to a race but they ignore him and fly away. Dusty meets up with his best friend McQueen, and Sally. Next, Lightning heads to the first race of the Piston Cup season at Palm Mile Speedway where Chick boasts about potentially spending a lot of time ahead of him being watching by Dusty Crophooper. After the race, Lightning goes back to Radiator Springs with his friends Dusty Crophooper then tell Doc what's happed to damaging part of the town's main street in the process by Chick Hicks, and Tuner Cars, where he tries some of Fillmore's new organic fuel, which he thinks can make him go faster and tests out in a race. He then heads to Sarge's Boot Camp where Sarge provides him with off-road training on his obstacle course, then in a race. This is followed by the next Piston Cup race, which is at Motor Speedway of the South. Night has fallen by the time Tuner Cars wrecking Radiator Springs again he crashes and gets tangled in wires, damaging part of the town's main street again. Lightning arrives back home. He being shocked when heads to Sarge's Boot Camp. Only interested in leaving and extremely furious, when Chick Hicks and Tuner cars, an escape attempt before being hooked up, only to discover that his gas was siphoned by Colin Cowling. Mater teaches Lightning how to drive backwards while Sheriff challenges him to a rematch of the chase they had when Lightning first came to Radiator Springs by Dusty Crophopper. Following the race from planes, Lightning goes to Ornament Valley where he finds Mater practicing for a race in the Rustbucket Stadium with his cousins. Mater wins the race and is awarded a boost tank, which he gives to Lightning as a present. He soon has a race with a group of race cars from Queens, New York: Vince, Barry, Sonny and Lenny, before going to his next Piston Cup race at Sun Valley Raceway. Lightning returns home again somebody being wrecking Radiator Springs again, which is don't known species named Professor Zündapp, Ripslinger, and his gangs. Lighting get revenge on Professor Zundapp, and his gangs to recuse Sally. Lightning decides to deal with Professor Z, settle the problem with a race in which they grant him access and a boost tank if he wins. After Lightning wins, Boost gives Lightning one of his boost tanks and he, DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod drive away in frustration. Later, Lightning heads down to Ornament Valley where he finds the Queens race cars with Chick Hicks. After a race, Lightning tells Chick he will see him at the next Piston Cup race with Chick saying, "If you ever make it there", leaving Lightning puzzled. Meanwhile, Mack was driving down Interstate 40 when the Delinquent Road Hazards show up and rob him of the cargo from his trailer, which Lightning needed for his next Piston Cup race. Mack reports this to Sheriff, who informs Lightning, who heads onto the Interstate and retrieves his cargo. The Delinquent Road Hazards are taken to the impound lot where they confess to their plan being Chick's idea. Lightning goes to Smasherville International Speedway for the next Piston Cup race. Before the race, he confronts Chick about the incident, though Chick denies being involved. Lightning, and Dusty work together to defeats Chick, Professor Z, Ripslinger, Boost, DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod in the race, then challenges him to a four-race competition involving three of the races, part of the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, being in Radiator Springs, Ornament Valley, and Tailfin Pass respectively and one last Piston Cup race at Los Angeles International Speedway. Lightning and Dusty defeats this bad guys in all four races and wins his first Piston Cup trophy and Sally's return. As Kabuto is laughed at by his ninjas after he is stripped of modifications and he puts his Piston Cup in front of Doc's clinic next to Doc's three Piston Cups, then goes off on a road trip with Mater and Sally. Characters Returning to the game * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Sally Carrera * Doc Hudson * Mack * Luigi * Guido * Dusty Crophopper * Ramone * Flo * Sheriff * Colin Cowling * Sarge * Fillmore * Lizzie * The King * Chick Hicks * Ripslinger * Darrell Cartrip * Professor Zündapp * Mia and Tia * Boost * DJ * Wingo * Snot Rod * Frank * Tractors * Al Oft * Stanley New to the game * Fletcher * Gerald * El Guapo * Papo * Tommy Joe * Buford * Cletus * Lewis * Judd * Zeke * Vince * Sonny * Barry * Lenny * Count Spatula * Ginormous * The Crippler * Smurfette Category:Watercooler Category:Lists